Menanti Keajaiban
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Songfic. d'Masiv - Menanti Keajaiban. Si 'Aku' lah yang mengalami, kepada gadis bergigi kelinci sejak sebelas tahun. Just bit of canon. Sorry!


**Kupersembahkan untukmu, Gadis tak bernama, Mr Nsm's Lass.**

**JK Rowling adalah pemegang sah hak cipta atas Harry dan Hermione.**

**

* * *

**

**MENANTI KEAJAIBAN**

**o0o**

Angin malam musim gugur yang menggigilkan tubuh, baru saja menabraku pelan begitu saja. Kealamian mereka yang dengan keterpesonaanku lama setelah kusadari semua hal menakjubkan; Mampu melewati segala jenis halangan dengan mudahnya. Satu-satunya yang mampu membawa bahan hidup kemanapun tanpa repot, memberiku, kita, kehidupan dengan sukarela tanpa jasa.

Andaikan aku salah satu dari mereka.

Atap yang kupijaki nyaris tidak mungkin tersentuh sesungguhnya, namun aku tahu mereka menerimaku dengan kebobrokannya. Mengikuti hembusan-hembusan selang sedikit waktu mencoba berkenalan dengan mereka. Menjadikanku bisa dengan tenang tanpa peduli apapun selalu berada di samping Dia.

Gadis yang kucintai. Pertama. Sekarang aku berharap menjadi yang terakhir.

Memberikan dia kehidupan dan kesegaran akan kebiasaannya menarik napas dalam. Ingin kusebarkan sayangku padanya dari dalam.

Apalah daya. Mimpipun tidak etis setinggi itu. Aku hanya seseorang yang tak berada. Di matanya. Di hatinya. Kupikir itu telah habis diambil semua masyarakat yang mendorongku menyelamatkan dunia dan berhasil. Tapi keberadaan di seseorang tidak akan pernah sirna. Menyadarkan kalau dia yang sengaja tidak menganggapku lebih dari saudara.

Dengan menganggapku mencintainya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Tanpa perlu rasa khawatir, aku merendahkan tubuhku melengkungkan lutut, masih kulihat suatu arah yang kukira angin baru saja tersenyum padaku di antara getirnya malam. Sapu terbang kuletaki di atas perutku selagi aku mengambil posisi berbaring. Pada atap lapuk gedung yang penduduk Hogsmeade kira berhantu. Di sana sini genting lepas entah gerangan.

Kugerakan tanganku ke samping tempatku sendiri di keleluasaan. Kusentuh pucuk rangkaian bunga Hydrangea kelopak coklat langka yang kurangkai sendiri, sungguh sendiri tanpa ayunan sihir, dengan daun juga tangkainya yang hijau bersinar. Hydrangea dari tanah sihir, yang kurasa memang hanya tumbuh di pedalaman ketinggian atap Asia. Himalaya. Tempat sihir konon berasal. Baru saja kudapat dengan susah payah tanpa kenal menyerah, tak merasakan lelah.

Karena untuk orang yang kukagumi, yang kusayang.

Senyumku getir. Menyerahkannya bahkan tidak ada keberanian. Mengenang masa-masa Hogwarts dulu yang penuh kepolosan tak mengenal kesengsaraan ini. Rantai pengekang pernapasan tak kasat mata ini.

Cinta.

Lebih khusus cinta yang tak terbalas.

Pikiranku tak karuan mengenangnya. Sekarang 19 September. Mungkin satu-satunya hari ulang tahun dia yang tidak akan kuberi hadiah, plus senyum tertulus, terindah yang kubisa, serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang sangat ingin kutambahkan dengan imbuhan, "Sayang".

Ia memilih sahabatku. Sahabatku tak gencar mendekatinya. Aku ciut dibuatnya. Ciut dengan berbagai alasan. Alasan karena takut dan tidak ingin dihajar sahabatku tersebut, absen di antarannya. Banyak yang lebih...

Tanganku kugerakan ke samping Hydrangea coklat tersebut. Adalah kertas dengan kata indah penuh pujian untuknya yang nyata adanya, puisi pertama yang kubuat. Segera kusimpulkan merupakan tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa dalam rasa sayang tak terbalasku padanya.

Kutarik dari selip tali tangkai lili itu dan kubawa ke depan wajahku. Kubaca bukan untuk keseratus kalinya atau kurang:

.

**Jika melupakanmu adalah tindakan mudah, maka bulan bukan benda indah tidak akan bisa diingat;**

**Maka awan tidak perlu menangis, tidaklah harus raung gemuruh langit malam, dan tak'kan datang teriakan angin hitam;**

**Bagiku pesona derai senyummu mengaburkan cahaya dan menembusnya;**

**Semakin kusadari kalau otakku tidak berfungsi dengan semestinya, karena penghujung kekal adalah gerik indahmu;**

**Andaikan sejuk kharisma getar jiwamu selalu meneduhkan diam ini;**

**Mengharap surga indahmu selalu tertuju dan hanya untukku;**

**Kemauan besar untuk hidup adalah berkatmu, jadi hidupku merupakan kepemilikanmu utuh;**

**Terutuh pilihan akan menimbang kebahagianmu;**

**Lambat dawai nyawa berakhir kutuju buat perempuan termempesona;**

**Untukmu, sinar rembulan yang tertatih kuraih, buatmu rona fajar nan gemilang;**

**Untukmu, Hermione.**

.

Mungkin jika dulu aku tertawa karena membaca hal-hal semacam ini, aku mulai mengerti apa inti dan kesan dari kata-kata seperti ini. Mungkin dulu aku mendengusi Neville jika beginilah caranya mendekati gadis.

Maka saat ini Karma memperkenalkan diri.

Mungkin dulu aku mengatakan asal ketika ditanya yaitu jika mendekati gadis adalah utamanya perbuatan. Apa yang bisa kita persembahkan dan bukan hanya sesumbar. Namun sekarang aku meratapi diri sendiri yang berlaku seperti itu.

Sisi baik yang kudapat sebagai kompensasi karena menjadi anggota mereka yang mencicipi, akan membuat kita merasa menyampaikan lewat kata-kata sudah cukup bagus karena kita sudah yakin dan pasti dengan diri sendiri bahwa jika mencoba bisa meyakinkan orang lain, kita bisa melakukan apa kata-kata itu di dunia nyata. Memahami apa makna dibuatnya puisi yang kita buat.

Ternyata bukan hanya karma penyebab rasa rindu dan denyut tak nyaman ini.

Cinta sejuta rasanya. Tidak ada rasa khusus mewakilinya.

Kurapatkan kertas puisi itu di dadaku, di sebelah sapu terbang yang menghantarku ke atas sini. Lepas dari pandang dunia. Kenyamanan tersendiri seandainya bisa menghilangkan sesuatu mustahil ini. Mengubah perasaan ini.

Dengan demikian tanganku yang lain kusematkan di balik kepalaku, di antara rambut yang punya kemauan mereka sendiri, membantali dengan seadanya. Kurang lebih nyaman.

Nyaman untuk memandangi langit malam.

Apa yang membedakan langit mendung pada malam hari?

Ya, tidak ada bintang. Hanya hitam gelap polos. Malah rintik-rintik air sudah jatuh. Mengenai wajahku sambil tidak kuhiraukan. Aku selalu tertegun jika ketika seperti saat ini datang.

Malam di mana bulan penuh menyongsong. Menjauhi sekaligus mengejar matahari.

Saat itu aku tidak peduli jika dia muncul bahkan di antara awan hitam. Karena kemungkinan seperti itu aku tahu sesungguhnya kecil. Aku hanya mencermati datar indahnya.

Dulu Hermione lah yang sering melakukan kegiatan seperti ini: Saat mengerjakan PR-nya, sampai malam, atau apa saja yang sampai malam larut, Hermione akan menyeret sebuah meja dan kursi empuk ke depan jendela menara setiap pertengahan bulan. Tak kukira ketika bertanya, ia menjawab, kadang dengan tersenyum, "Aku ingin mencari insprasi, Ia satu-satunya yang paling banyak menjernihkan pikiranku."

Bulan katanya memberikan inspirasi. Akan apa saja. Esaynya, seluruh pelajaran, ide tentang segala keinginannya, sampai buku dasar hukum sihir yang sudah gadis pintar itu mulai ciptakan.

Aku menjiplaknya. Mengikuti kebiasaannya memandangi bulan. Tapi selalu tanpa tujuan. Hanya memandanginya. Akhir-akhir ini, tiga per empat tahun ini, selalu dengan murung. Dengan rasa sedih akan kehilangan sesuatu yang masih nyata di depan mata.

Itu karena kebodohanku, kekonyolan, kelancangan, ketidak-pikir-panjang-anku. Membuat Hermione jelas menjaga jarak.

Bulan penuh di atas jelas mengingatkanku betapa akrabnya kami dulu. Saat belum ada aling-aling, luar maupun dalam. Sebab sinar kuning emas darinya yaitu memancarkan aura Hermione. Bulat bentuknya di mataku bagaikan sebuah bingkai lingkaran, wajah penuh kejelitaan adalah gambarnya yang selalu muncul di bayang-bayangku. Di anganku. Wajah Hermione.

Maka setiap mengingatnya, mataku terpejam tanpa kuperintah...

.

.

_Ketika rintihan tangisku_

_Tak juga bisa luluhkan hatimu_

_Ketika syair dan nada_

_Tak juga membuatmu menjadi milikku_

.

.

Kebodohanku dimulai dari saat aku tidak bisa memendamnya lagi. Perasaan ini, pada Hermione. Aku bukanlah orang yang pandai memendam semua dari banyak hal, istilah akan meledak bahkan sudah hampir terjadi.

Saat itu adalah awal tahun. Salah satu akhir pekannya adalah kunjungan Hogsmeade. Kukira kami akan berangkat bertiga seperti biasanya, tapi kejadian tidak seharusnya terlaksana khususnya untukku terjadi.

Masih sangat pagi di awal hari minggu itu, ketika aku terbangun dengan sendirinya. Mereka semua masih tertidur dengan posisi sesuka mereka di ranjangnya. Tidak beraturan, selimut satu dari mereka bahkan turun dari tempatnya ke lantai karpet merah. Dengkuran sepertinya baru akan berhenti. Semuanya terpulas dalam karena pesta kemenangan tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang kesekian kalinya melawan tim bebuyutan kami, tiga hari berjalan, setiap malam. Pasokan butterbeer dari Peri Rumah.

Mengingat itu sekilas, aku merasa wajar. Menggeleng sebentar dan menoleh ke sebuah jendela. Langit masih gelap, hanya semburat tipis keterangan seperti biasa di balik pegunungan timur. Posisi duduk kuambil, pencernaan pikiran kulakukan, dan mendapati kalau hari ini adalah hari yang akan menyenangkan. Walau selalu bertiga, aku cukup senang asal ada Hermione.

Mungkin akulah salah satu orang yang paling bisa menyimpan rasa cinta dalam rentang waktu lama.

Aku bangun dan itupun sudah terasa ringan. Menambahkan segar dengan air hangat yang sudah tampak di wajahku. Jujur, aku selalu tersenyum. Meski saat tidak terlihat, maka senyum itu kutahan dan hanya merekah dalam perasaanku.

Mengenakan pakaian hangat beberapa lapis sebab iklim dingin. Yang terluar hanya jaket abu-abu yang biasa kupakai. Sepatu boot yang baru kubeli tidak lama. Dan mendapati mereka baru bangun ketika aku sudah rapih. Saat aku menatap rambut yang ternyata acak-acakan keren juga, terkadang. Dan setelah pamit aku duluan keluar kamar mendului empat teman asramaku selama tujuh tahun.

Aku bahkan sudah nyengir di lorong tangga berputar ini di antara tembok bata yang terterangi selalu dengan obor, biasanya Hermione akan berdandan, walau seadanya, tapi pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik. Ini salah satu awal yang kusuka. Sedikit menyampaikan kabar kalau dia biasanya sudah tenang di ruang rekreasi. Menunggu semuanya dengan melambungkan dirinya ke alam lain. Ke alam buku.

Aku senang bukan main. Selalu kubilang ini waktu paling bahagia yang pernah kualami. Melihat ketegasan dan keseriusan pada Hermione. Di mana tersembunyi siap membanjiri kebaikan yang luar biasa. Semua sikap keras kepala dan kaku akan aturannya hanya sebagian kecil dari keseluruhan Hermione yang sering pertunjukan. Rasa tidak segan menolong dan berkorban demi orang lain lah yang paling kurasakan selalu darinya. Dulu kukira itu memang sengaja untukku. Tapi tak disangka-sangka, itu kurasa bukan hanya untukku.

Sebelumnya itu mudah kutepiskan, tapi bagaimana makin lama? Makin tidak ada yang bisa untuk dilampiaskan? Aku tak punya siapa-siapa untuk kuberikan sayang ini...

Setiap melihat paras indah di kulit putih itu, setiap menatap mata jika sedang tersenyum itu, aku melayang... Aku semakin ragu untuk tetap sanggup mengendapnya...

Itulah awal kebodohanku. Aku tidak berpikir panjang.

Aku melihatnya lagi saat itu. Menghadap tangga menuju kamar laki-laki, dia duduk menunduk pada buku apapun itu. Untuk apa memastikan buku apa itu jika wajahnya lebih menarik?

Aku memandangnya. Senyumku menipis, langkahku terhenti, dia belum menyadarinya, akan sesuatu, senyumku menghilang. Karena pikiran itu, aku membeku.

Begitu mendadak selagi aku belum siap. Kepala Hermione menengadah sudah sadar ada seseorang di hadapannya. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum manisnya. Itu kebiasaan yang kusuka, dari beribu yang kusuka darinya. Menyapaku.

"Pagi, Harry!" katanya dengan senang.

Mau tidak mau senyum itu merambat dari bibirnya, ke sekujur tubuhnya, lepas dari ujung kaki dan menjalari permadani karpet pastel terus sampai meloncati anak tangga di bawah kakiku, meloncati bot kulit sampai tungkai dan merajut ke jaket semakin ke atas, melalui leher dan menyelimuti bibirku- Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Pagi!"

"Dimana yang lain?" katanya lagi. "Kenapa berdiri tegak seperti itu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Aku mengerjap. Masih tersenyum. Tersadar, lebih karena diperintah Hermione sebab itu pertanyaan mengundang. Kakiku melangkah, menuju ke kursi lain yang menghampar setiap sisi ruangan.

Ibu jariku menunjuk lewat bahuku selagi jalan, dan menjawab, "Masih di dalam."

Hermione mengangkat alis tebal memesonanya, dan mengangguk-angguk. Kursi di sebelahnya sudah kupenuhi, sandarannya kuhimpit dan nyaman tiba-tiba datang. Aku melihat Hermione tidak fokus membacanya, berkali-kali dia memindahkan rambut yang melengkung-lengkung dan jatuh ke sekitar telinganya.

Rambutnya dikuncir sederhana ke belakang. Satu lagi yang kusuka dari sejuta tadi. Sulit dibayangkan betapa indahnya.

Dan ia menyatakan keingin-tahuannya. "Apa kau sudah bisa mengatasinya, Harry?"

Alisku tidak terangkat satupun, pandanganku tidak bertanya, bicara pun tidak, alihanku berpaling dari mata Hermione yang mencoba membacaku, sedikit jengkel karena baru masuk dan senang sejenak, sudah membuat suasana berputar setengah lingkaran. Datarnya terawanganku itu mengenang. Tahu apa maksud Hermione.

"Yeah, kurasa aku akan bisa." begitu jawabku. Ironis, aku tidak terlalu jujur karena bahkan aku tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun diputuskan hubungan kami, aku dengan adik sahabatku. Malah aku lega karena tidak perlu lagi memaksakan rasa ini padanya, karena dia sendiri yang ternyata memutuskan hubungan kami. Aku kurang peduli apa perasaannya, apakah itu dengan tidak tega atau terpaksa.

Tetap itu melepaskan suatu kekang yang dulu mencegahku mencintai Hermione. Aku tidak menjawab yang tadi.

Aku tidak tahu Hermione mendapati apa, tapi ia mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Esay Transfigurasi-mu sudah selesai?" ia bertanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Hermione memang pintar merubah suasana, apa saja, jika dia ingin. Satu yang kusuka.

Selagi kami mengobrol lupa suasana, ruang rekreasi makin penuh. Semua sudah mulai berturunan. Empat teman sekamarku sudah turun bergantian. Mendampingi gadis mereka masing-masing. Aku yang sendiri, begitu pikirku.

Sampai pasangan Hermione datang mengatakan kalau seluruh keluarganya akan pergi ke rumah sakit sihir untuk menjenguk Ibu mereka. Ia dan adiknya adalah satu-satunya yang masih aktif di Hogwarts, maka mereka izin untuk kesana. Tidak mengikuti Akhir Pekan Hogmeade.

Dan setelah itu, tepat setelah mereka pergi dan tersisa aku dan Hermione, aku tidak tahu kalau itulah akhir kata pengantar kebodohanku. Memasuki isinya, ke bab pertama.

Tapi tanpa pikiran apa-apa, kecuali kesenangan yang meluap-luap padaku, kami berangkat berdua saja. Hanya jalan-jalan. Tidak ada yang menyangka kami kencan. Semua tahu kami bukan seperti itu, semua tidak tahu kalau mereka salah.

Maka begitu pula mereka, Hermione berpikir seperti sama. Tapi apa penglihatanku yang tidak butuh kacamata lagi, dia nampak senang. Aku hanya mendapati bahwa aku senang sebab dia senang. Seperti biasa kami mengunjungi toko-toko dengan urutan sama. Dan selalu berakhir, pasti, dengan memandangi Gubuk Menjerit. Melalui pagar kayu sepinggang dan hamparan lereng tak diurus.

Kami untuk kesekian kalinya merenung. Sebagai pria yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, bukan bermaksud sombong, aku hanya berani meliriknya. Dan itu lebih dari sesekali. Tidak tahu akan disadari atau tidak. Yang kutahu aku senang setiap melihatnya pasti merenungi sesuatu yang menciptakan senyum. Lucu, bahagia, atau konyol, atau yang semacam itu.

Jelas saja itu menular padaku.

Tepat saat itu, aku ikut tersenyum, dan pada waktu tersebut, aku seperti seekor kucing yang mencari pertolongan di tengah kepanikan dan air dalam, karena aku terlambat mengendurkan senyumku pas saat Hermione menoleh padaku. Terang saja pembuluh darah dalam wajahku melebar dan menjadikannya merah dan agak panas.

Tapi Hermione tidak menganggap itu berarti. Dengan masih bersandar santai dan menempelkan satu teratas yang kusuka darinya tepat di bibirnya. Terulas sempurna. Dan diam.

Kualihkan dengan berkata, "Ada apa?"

Hermione lalu kembali berpaling pada Gubuk Menjerit lagi. Masih dengan senyum, ia bergumam pelan, "Tidak ada."

Membingungkan. Bagiku. Tapi aku masih dalam nuansa mengendalikan diri yang mungkin akan dibilang beberapa orang berlebihan karena aku kaget setengah hidup saat Hermione memergoki senyumku tertuju untuknya. Gadis yang akan selalu kucintai, telah terbukti bahkan ketika aku bilang, aku pikir, dan aku rasa aku mencintai gadis lain.

Sudut mataku masih melihat sebisanya pada dia, aku tidak mau berhenti melihatnya. Dan aku berpaling saat dia menoleh padaku.

"Dari sini adalah posisi bulan setiap hari akan terlihat. Kau tahu?" baru alisku terangkat. Dan itu pertanyaan tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Ia menunjuk mengibas langit yang memang terhampar di depan seperti berdiri di ujung puncak mercusuar menghadap lautan, selagi berkata, "Bulan melintas dari sana ke sana setiap malam. Karena perputarannya yang lebih cepat dari Bumi membuatnya selalu berubah bentuk karena intensitas cahaya inang. Tapi ini tempat strategis untuk melihat bulan berbagai bentuk. Aku suka pertengahan bulan karena itu saat purnama. Bulan penuh."

Wajahnya senang sekali. Bahkan aku sempat tidak tega mengatakan, "Berapa kali kau mau mengatakan itu?"

Tapi aku tahu Hermione akan menganggapnya bercanda. "Apa? Aku suka bulan... Ia menerangi pikiranku."

"Apakah Bulan perempuan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada laki-laki yang cantik. Bulan itu perempuan. Matahari itu laki-laki."

Aku tambah bingung. Tidak biasanya Hermione bersikap seperti Luna temanku yang lain. Ia menjadikan semuanya hidup dan bernyawa. Sekarang saja sudah berfantasi dengan menganggap benda langit utama bumi tersebut sebagai yang punya jenis kelamin. Alisku yang terangkat masih mencermatinya yang dengan senyumnya, beberapa detik kemudian tertawa melihat kebengonganku. Tangannya terayun-ayun dengan senang, dan satunya lagi mencoba dibiarkan digigit giginya agar berhenti menertawaiku tentu saja. Namun aku tidak tersinggung, malah balas tersenyum.

"Aku cuma bercanda!"

Senyumku semakin lebar dikala melihat betapa gembiranya dia. Satu yang kusuka. Karena kejelitaannya bertambah pesat. Satu lagi yang lain, jika itu disebabkan olehku, sengaja ataupun tidak.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat lucu jika seperti itu." katanya lagi di pertengahan tawa gelinya, sama sekali tidak terkesan menyinggung, malah seperti penghargaan buatku. Percayalah, itu menular seperti kebodohan. Kusarankan berhati-hati. Aku pada diriku sendiri.

Senyumku kusengajakan mengecut. "Lucu?"

Ia melirikku dan menutup mulutnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia salah ucap, namun itu karena dia tertawa lagi. Dan aku bisa mati di tempat dengan bahagia. Penuh sekali sampai melingkupi seluruh bawah kulit serta terus meningkat.

Mungkin karena saking penuhnya rasa bahagia ini, melewati kuota penampung perasaan dari biasanya yang penyihir miliki, tidak terkoordinasinya arteri dan vena mengantarkan mereka bersama darah langganan transport mereka, satu kata keluar dengan tanpa sadar.

Kata tema utama dari bab satu kebodohanku hari itu.

Inilah ketidak-pikiran-panjangku yang kumaksudkan. Mulutku terbuka pelan hampir tanpa kumau, pita suara kurasa bergetar dengan sumringah mengucapkan kata utama yang terpikirkan jika siapapun melihat gadis memesona di hadapanku. Laksana tubuhku terambil alih oleh pikiran lain saat kata ini keluar.

Dengan lancar dan halus. Tegas dan tanpa dilebih-lebihkan. Aku berkata, "Dan kau tahu, Hermione, hari ini kamu sangat cantik."

Aku masih tersenyum. Itu kata yang terlalu rendah jika diucapkan untuk dia. Aku berusaha mencari di otakku yang lebih dari kata 'cantik' untuk menggambarkan keindahan seorang gadis. Aku ingin wajah itu tidak berhenti tersenyum padaku, bahkan jika harus hanya dalam mimpi, walau cuma di ingatan, kalau memang foto yang berkenan. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa senyum itu. Aku tidak semangat untuk hidup karena orang yang kukasihi hanya terhanya untuk dia.

Hermione.

Ia merubahku. Entah bentukku apa dulu, tapi aku merasa lebih baik. Ialah Katalisator bernyawa tanpa niat. Ialah Arsitektur tanpa perencanaan. Ialah Obliviator alami tanpa tongkat sihir. Semuanya terbukti kepadaku. Tidak dilebih-lebihkan.

Namun wajah Hermione masih memandangku, yang kupermasalahkan adalah senyumnya memudar. Bagaikan sang rembulan dikala menyongsongnya mentari. Aku sedikit tertegun, mukanya sangat serius, air muka kecantikkannya terganti ketegasan.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

Aku menelan ludah. Nadanya seperti ingin mengkonfirmasi pendengaran. Mungkin ia kira ia salah mendengar karena tadi ia butuh waktu untuk mencernanya.

Sejenak kutimbang mengatakan yang tadi kubilang, atau berkelit. Tapi mulutku bergerak tanpa menunggu penimbanganku.

"Er, kau cantik... Aku salah?"

Tapi aku setuju itu terucap. Aku berdiri tegak tidak bersandar lagi, tidak ada yang menutupi mulutku.

Hermione juga tegak dan berdiri menghadapku. Sejenak posisi seperti pasangan yang akan bermesraan. Wajahnya ia palingkan melalui tubuhku. Dan ia menggeleng-geleng dengan berat.

"Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." aku masih diam. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah. Melihatnya merapihkan rambutnya lagi terlalu keras sehingga tak beraturan. "Itu hal manis. Tapi... Tapi kau mengatakannya... Terlalu- Apa kau tulus bilang itu?"

Ia segera menghujamkan pandangannya selagi pertanyaannya tersebut. Ekspresinya nanar ingin tahu, alisnya agak terangkat.

Dan ini yang aku lakukan dan jawab setelah beberapa waktu bingung tak kepalang. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Maka dari itu,

Aku memasang tawa. Kekehan yang biasa dipajang jikalau orang sehabis mengerjai yang lain dan pura-pura serius lalu mengagetkannya dengan sebuah kata kejutan. Sekaligus memaksakan berkata, "Tentu saja tidak."

Namun apalah dikata, aku sendiri bisa merasakan tawaku sendiri sangat hambar. Nenek sihir tua kejam yang suka merebus anak kecilpun bisa mati heran mendengar tawanya tersaingi. Rahangku terasa pegal memaksakan tertawa. Ototnya terasa mengkerut karena tawa sukar dipaksakan bagiku.

Hermione mengernyit. Alisnya hampir menyatu. Mencermatiku dan satu tawa langka hilang. "Tidak, kau berbohong saat bilang tidak."

Ludahku tertelan lagi. Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa.

"Apa maksud kau bilang aku cantik dengan tampang seperti itu?" tuntutnya.

Sesuatu di sudut otakku mengingatkan kalau aku pernah membayangkan pertanyaan seperti ini terlontarkan dari bibir manis itu. Untukku. Sudut otakku yang lain mengingatkan apa dulu yang kusiapkan untuk jawabannya. Suatu jawaban yang sangat jelas bagiku tapi tidak untuk orang lain. Aku melontarkan bermacam pilihan jika terjadi dan hanya muncul itu-itu saja yang akan kuhilangkan. Mungkin aku egois, tapi sulit rasanya memendam jawaban perasaan ini.

Padahal jawabannya intinya hanya tiga kata: Aku Cinta Kamu.

Aku sudah tidak bisa terlalu peduli lagi. Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam bayang-bayang hutang dalam versiku sendiri. Aku sudah cinta pada Hermione bahkan sebelum karibku mengatakan cibiran pertamanya.

Mataku terpejam, menyiapkan diri, menghadap tangguhanku. Terbukanya mataku, maka aku siap akan semua resiko, aku teguh tak akan mundur sebelum berperang, dan mengatakan kalimat ini dengan lantang. Tanpa kesan marah dan kedataran.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu jelas?"

Mulut Hermione terbuka cepat berbarengan dia menarik napas sampai suatu suara hisapan udara terdengar, aku tahu akan ada penyangkalan, aku tahu akan ada kata 'aku tidak tahu', atau 'aku tidak melihat jelas yang kau maksud'.

Dan dari sebab itu, dari sebab aku tahu apa yang akan terutarakan, dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, kedua tanganku kuangkat dan kucengkeram kedua bahu dia seperlunya. Tidak menyentak sekaligus tidak lembut. Tegas.

Sekejap mulutnya hanya terbuka. Kami saling bertatapan. Kami saling terkejut. Ini jarak terdekat hidung kami. Aku terkejut karena tindakan ini. Tapi sebelum itu semua, tiga kata maut itu sudah kukatakan dalam kata yang jelas tanpa butuh reka ulang. Kejujuranpun tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ia hanya terpaku. Masih menatapku. Dari coklat mengkilap matanyapun bisa kulihat suatu bulat hijau kepunyaanku. Diam berabad-abad.

Kutekankan, "Sejak lama sekali."

Kulepas tanganku dari bahunya, namun tidak menjauh. Aku tahu ini isyarat menunggu jawaban. Kami masih saling tatap. Sempat aku tidak tega melihat raut wajah tidak bisa berkata miliknya. Akupun tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Itu disebabkan kata yang paling besar menyangkut di dalam sini sudah keluar. Butuh waktu untuk mengisinya dengan kata lain.

Mungkin karena tidak bisa berkata dan hanya sanggup bergerak, bahkan tanpa komando kami mendekatkan wajah, aku kira aku berhasil meyakinkan Hermione kalau aku memang sangat mencintainya, kukira inilah jawaban akhir kami. Kukira kecupan lembut ini akan berakhir bahagia dengan tiga anak kecil berlarian dengan kesenangan tiada tara menujuku. Mataku terpejam setelah melihat matanya juga terpejam. Kami berciuman. Kukira ini akhir bahagia.

Hermione memutuskan pagutan kami. Dengan berat hati dan perasaan bersalah ia membuang mukanya dariku. Selang beberapa detik ia menyusul membalikkan badan memunggungiku. Aku dan pandangan senduku menatap belakang kepalanya.

Ada rasa sakit di rongga tempat pemompa darah ini dan sekitarnya. Saat dia mengatakan tanpa kulihat wajahnya, kupikir menangis, tapi bernada datar dan dingin, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Dan dia berjalan cepat di antara salju serta meninggalkanku berdiri mematung. Tidak menoleh sedikitpun dan mataku berat serta kupejamkan.

.

.

_Haruskah diriku Menanti Keajaiban_

_Berharap dirimu bisa bersanding denganku_

_Walau badai datang menghantam tubuhku ini_

_Ku tak akan urungkan niat bersamamu_

.

.

Itulah kebodohanku. Aku menyebutkan bodoh sejak pertama merenunginya, dan pasti akan selalu kurenungi, karena aku tidak tahu kalau akibatnya akan membuat Hermione menjaga jarak dariku. Bukan hanya dia, persahabatanku pun putus. Seseorang telah menonton kami di depan lereng Gubuk Menjerit. Entah bagaimana gambar aku dan Hermione berciuman tersebar ke empat penjuru. Semua juga tidak ada yang tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi kurasa aku tahu.

Namun aku tidak mau ambil peduli.

Aku menjadi penyendiri setelahnya. Semua kegiatan yang membutuhkanku ikut ambil bagian jika mereka ingin berhasil, aku dengan sengaja akan ketidak pedulian tidak datang setiap mereka memerlukanku. Semua jabatan yang pernah kusandang, aku telantarkan dengan percuma karena aku tidak bersemangat hidup. Membuat kepala asramaku memindahkan segala macam lencana yang tadinya selalu tersemat di depan jantungku berpindah tangan.

Apalagi tidak ada yang berniat menghiburku. Tidak pernah ada yang berhasil dan aku juga tidak mau diurusi. Aku kacau. Aku kacau karena Hermione ternyata tidak balik mencintaiku. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku berpura-pura lagi saat itu.

Sekarang aku hanya senang meminjam buku dari perpustakaan, sebanyak dan setebal mungkin, untuk kubawa ke pinggiran Gubuk Menjerit. Setiap waktu aku habiskan di sana, melewati lorong rahasia di balik kain tembus pandang. Tidak peduli murid Hogwarts dilarang berkeliaran di desa.

Malam adalah paling sering aku di sana. Menonton bulan. Aku yakin suatu mata coklat di menara tinggi juga tertuju ke cahaya itu. Mungkin pandangan kami bertemu di sana dan lebih akrab dari empunya saat ini.

Aku dengan mudah tenggelam di buku. Apa saja. Memahami kebiasaan Hermione. Aku paksakan pada awalnya memang, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan agar aku terhindar dari banyak orang sekaligus tidak memperdalam kesedihanku.

Tidak peduli dingin, aku selalu duduk di atas batu beku kalau malam di sana. Membaca dari terangnya ujung tongkat sihir. Terhanyut dan aku tidak memikirkan kalau akan banyak yang mencariku di kastil.

Namun buku tebalpun seperti membaca koran Prophet, cepat sekali aku menghabiskannya. Dan jika saat itu tiba ingin tidak ingin, suka tidak suka, wajah tersenyum Hermione berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu terbayang olehku. Seperti sudah lama sekali. Betapa menyesalnya aku mengatakan itu jika hasilnya seperti ini.

Aku hanya hadir di Aula Besar paling ujung meja panjang Gryffindor. Setiap ada yang mendekat akan kutidak-pedulikan. Jika aku memang hanya ingin sendiri akan kupelototi dan kuusir jika sudah duduk. Karena aku tidak ingin ada pengganggu. Pengganggu ketenangan, sekaligus pengganggu pandanganku. Pandanganku ke semangat hidupku di ujung yang lain yang sangat sulit terperhatikan.

Jika tidak bisa melihat senyumnya untukku, aku hanya akan memandangnya tersenyum dari jauh. Walau bukan untukku, setidaknya ada alasan aku untuk tetap hidup. Benar-benar satu-satunya semangat hidupku. Yang rela bahkan kukorbankan apapun. Aku menunggunya dikutuk seseorang, dan biar aku yang tewas melindunginya. Mungkin begitu.

Tidak dilebih-lebihkan, Hermione nyawa hidupku, tanpa dia aku tidak akan betah hidup. Hidup bagiku adalah bisa mencintai seseorang dan membagikan kebahagiaan padanya. Karena seperti penulis, jika menulis untuk dibaca diri sendiri, apa gunanya?

Dan yang kucintai, sekarang, saat aku masih bernapas ini, hanyalah Hermione.

Aku hanya memandangnya dari jauh. Jika tak sengaja saling pandang, aku dengan mataku mengatakan kalau biarkan aku memandangmu untukku hidup, anggap aku angin.

Mungkin Hermione sadar karena dia tidak beranjak setiap aku memperhatikannya dan tetap tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Bersama kekasihnya.

Itu tujuanku mengusir setiap orang yang datang menemaniku, untuk tidak ada yang sadar aku memperhatikan Hermione. Tapi aku juga sadar kalau Hermione tahu aku memperhatikannya.

Aku terjebak padanya. Di dalam kesahajaannya. Pilu rasanya jika tidak bisa menyentuh dan memilikinya. Aku tidak tahu apa penyembuhnya selain senyumannya. Apa saja tujuan senyumnya.

Aku tidak pernah merasa kuat. Aku tidak mendekatinya lagi.

.

.

_Ketika rintihan tangisku_

_Tak juga bisa membuatmu mengerti_

_Aku pun semakin terjerat_

_Di dalam bayangmu diriku tenggelam_

_._

.

Aku selalu menanti keajaiban agar membuatnya memahami jalan pikiranku. Dan aku bisa mengerti arah pikirannya apa maksud dia berkata tidak bisa saat aku bilang aku sangat mencintainya sejak dulu.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Tidak ada di buku manapun. Pipiku terasa hangat teraliri air tubuh di dalam malam dingin ini. Hanya dia, Hermione, yang mampu membuatku menangis yang bukan karena kehilangan. Aku ingin dia mengerti.

Aku menatap bulan penuh lagi dari atap Gubuk Menjerit. Sembilan bulan aku dan Hermione seperti tidak pernah menjadi sahabat. Sahabatku yang lain semakin gencar padanya, ia sudah melamar Hermione tepat sehari setelah kelulusan di depan semua murid. Aku hancur. Wajah Hermione sepertinya terharu atau yang sedih itu semacamnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencegahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang semestinya kulakukan. Aku tidak tahu hal yang bisa menghentikan hubungan mereka dengan tanpa menyakiti perasaan Hermione dan nanti malah menganggapku tidak berhati besar. Aku- Aku ingin semangat hidup. Aku tidak ingin menyiakan nyawa yang diberikan kedua orangtuaku dengan nyawa suci mereka. Aku tidak tahu yang membuatku hidup selain Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Senyumnya.

Mungkinkah aku ada kekurangan. Sebab aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku bingung. Aku tidak paham. Aku melawan naga karena semangat darinya. Aku bukan pengeluh. Aku hidup bahkan untuk semua orang tetap bahagia. Aku tidak ingin sempurna kalau pilihan satunya adalah bisa membahagiakan Hermione. Dengan cara yang dia anggap benar. Jangan tanyakan kesanggupanku. Aku akan sanggup kalau dia menginginkannya.

Aku cinta Hermione. Lebih dari semuanya. Ia begitu pantas untuk membuat rela hanya untuk nyawa. Bagiku. Kebaikan-Hatinya. Kepeduliannya. Rasa Keadilannya. Kesahajaannya. Peri Kemanusiannya. Kejujurannya. Kelembutannya. Cerewetnya. Sikap Tegasnya. Kesok-Tahuannya. Kejeniusannya. Kecantikannya. Rambutnya. Matanya. Senyumnya.

Aku sudah cukup lama di atas sini. Fajar sudah menjelang dan aku tidak merasa kantuk sama sekali. Aku berdiri dan kuangkat sapu dan kertas puisi ini di dua tangan berbeda. Sejenak berpikir.

Maka aku mendapat kemauan. Jongkoklah aku di depan rangkaian Hydrangea coklat, kutukar tempat dan posisinya dengan kertas puisi.

Aku akan merawat Hydrangea sampai aku atau dia tidak sanggup lagi merawat atau dirawat, dan meninggalkan kertas puisi di sana.

Kupasangkan penolak air, penjejak dan rusak karena cuaca atau angin, pada kertas yang kuhadapkan ke langit fajar bait-baitnya, kuharap bisa dipantulkan oleh bulan yang selalu melintas ke mata gadisku sayang nan jauh di tempat lain.

Kuambil napas dalam dan kujejakkan kakiku dari atap Gubuk Menjerit tanpa takut itu akan rubuh hancur berkeping-keping. Karena menurutku penguat telah kupasang di sana melalui puisi.

Di mana aku harus meminta keajaiban dan bagaimana cara mendapatkan keajaiban agar berada di sandingannya?

.

.

_Tak pernah bisa aku bayangkan_

_Bila diriku sempurna_

_Mungkin kau akan menerima_

_Tapi kuhanya manusia yang tak berada_

_._

.

Mungkin memang benar itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak memberikan hadiah ulang tahun pada Hermione. Tidak terpikirkan hadiah lain selain puisi harapanku dan bunga Hydrangea yang kusengajakan serasi dengan rambut dan matanya. Menurutku jarang bunga indah dengan kelopak coklat. Jarang ada Hermione-Hermione lainnya.

Hanya dia yang bisa kucintai hingga akhir hayatku nanti.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu dari saat aku memetik Hydrangea ke pedalaman Himalaya. Dua tahun itu pula harapanku semakin besar untuk bisa bersanding dengannya. Walau aku dengar sahabatku, ia tetap sahabatku bagaimanapun, mencoba melamarnya untuk menikah tapi Hermione selalu mengatakan belum siap. Tapi tetap aku jauh dengan mereka. Sahabatku sudah memaafkanku dan kami tetap bisa berteman, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Hermione. Bagaimana yang dirasakannya. Begitu rahasiakah perasaannya?

Kukira rasa sedihnya karena tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabatku yang kurasa memang tidak kalah besar dengan yang kusiap berikan pada Hermione. Atau memang iya. Itu tetap misteri Tuhan dan Hermione sendiri.

Aku masih menanti berharap ada yang bisa membuat aku bersama dengan Hermione. Seperti retaknya hubungan mereka mungkin. Selama itu kupendam lagi perasaan ini.

Aku semakin jarang bertemu Hermione. Kukira ia bersiap akan menikah dan tinggal di negara lain. Tapi aku tidak peduli sedikitpun sama sekali. Tidak putusnya harapanku menandakan pada diriku sendiri kalau aku sangat besar mencintainya.

Aku sering berjalan-jalan di daerah Departemennya, berharap tidak sengaja berpapasan atau satu lift dan biarkan yang terjadi selanjutnya mengalir. Sekali-dua kali atau lebih aku pernah seperti itu, dan dia tidak pernah sendiri, selalu dengan teman seprofesinya, dan dia hanya mengangguk serta tersenyum sekilas sebagai sapaan.

Kuakui itu sudah cukup. Semangat hidupku beradaptasi dari melihat senyumnya langsung dulu sekali, senyum yang kuambil padahal itu untuk orang lain selain aku, sampai mencari senyum itu berkeliling tiap waktu kalau ada alasan terkonyol sekalipun di sekitar Departemennya.

Suatu hari di waktu sore yang sama sekali tak kuduga dan kusesali adalah hari libur entah tanggal berapa, aku berada di rumah warisan ayah baptisku dan hanya ditemani peri yang untungnya hanya muncul jika kupanggil. Seharian di tempat tidur tanpa niat hidup. Mencari alasan dan cara bisa berpapasan dengan Hermione di mana saja. Konyol karena aku sangat canggung jika tidak beralasan.

Badanku tertelungkup dan kepala bagian wajah kudekap ke bantal tanpa ada niat apapun. Hanya kacau. Aku hanya bangun untuk mengambil gelas di samping meja dan kuminum airnya sebanyak mungkin karena tidak habis-habis, perut lapar terlupakan, kusuruh peri itu jangan menawariku makan dan sihir saja gelas tadi agar tidak habis airnya. Maka aku bertahan sampai sore tanpa dua kali porsi makanan.

Dan merawat Hydrangea yang tak lekang layu dengan menyiram dan memindahkannya terkena sinar.

Tidak berniat sama sekali kalau akan datang tamu. Apalagi tamu yang tak diduga.

Masih melamun dan malas bangun lagi, aku mendengar suara bel. Kuhiraukan yang pertama. Tidak akan ada yang membuka kecuali kusuruh peri itu. Tiga kali lagi. Aku masih diam dan itu ditambah suara ketukan yang aneh sekali terdengar sampai sini.

Hingga kusadari kalau itu berasal dari jendela samping dan masuk cahaya berang-berang putih keperakan. Jelas kaget. Dan sudah berdiri dengan tergesa sebelum binatang cahaya itu berkata, "Ini Aku."

Tanpa basa-basi kulompati semua tangga sekaligus, dengan pendaratan yang mulus karena sihir dan menghambur ke pintu depan, memutar kenop dan melihat dia, wanita yang kulamuni, Hermione.

Aku tidak perlu kaget. Tapi jantung meronta dan sesuatu berdesir di punggung.

"Hermione!" kataku agak tersekat, namun senang bukan main.

Dia tersenyum. "Hai!"

Kami diam. Aku diam. Aku masih di depan pintu mematung seolah gargoyle butuh kata kunci. Dan terpaan pemahaman menghajarku keras dan mencaciku karena bodoh dengan tamu.

"Oh, maaf, ayo silahkan masuk!"

Ia nampak bingung, menoleh kesamping mencari jawaban yang sepertinya sukar. "Mau jalan-jalan keluar saja, cuaca sedang sejuk?"

Aku mengangkat alis. Tapi tidak kupedulikan meskipun ke penjara sihir asal dengan Hermione. Menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum. "Baik. Tidak masalah. Tunggulah aku di dalam. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Hermione mengangguk. Dan aku sudah kembali lebih rapih setidaknya tidak terlihat belum mandi. Kurasa akan ada yang dibicarakan Hermione. "Ayo!"

Kami berjalan santai sepanjang trotoar dan menuju taman kota yang agak jauh jika dengan jalan kaki. Tapi kami lupa waktu. Aku lupa waktu. Sepertinya waktu mampu melenyapkan rasa canggung kami jika berdekatan walau ini pertama kalinya sejak dua tahun. Membicarakan pekerjaan dan lainnya, menghindari menyangkut kalau Hermione hampir menikah.

"Kamu kesini cuma sendiri?" tanyaku selagi melangkah.

"Ya, aku sendiri... Tidak masalah kan?"

Aku jelas menggeleng dan ingin kukatakan sebaliknya bahwa aku senang sekali. Namun juga jelas tertahan.

Taman kota sudah penuh. Kami menduduki ayunan kecil yang bersebelahan. Berayun kecil seperti kegunaannya. Mungkin akan disangka sebagai pasangan muda yang sangat serasi dan bahagia.

Kami diam sekali lagi, mencari bahan obrolan. Hermione yang akhirnya bersuara, "Eh..." Ia nampak bersiap karena menarik napas dalam. "Eh, kamu sudah bisa mengatasinya?"

Melihat mukaku saja setelah sedetik mendengarnya, pertanyaan itu menjadi retoris. Aku sendiri tidak sanggup berbohong saat ini, terutama pada Hermione dan diriku sendiri.

Ia mengangguk sudah paham. Aku hanya berani meliriknya dan dia menerawang ke tanah yang bergerak.

"Kau tahu aku tetap tidak bisa kan?" katanya lagi pelan, masih menatap tanah.

Mengatakan, "Ya" akupun tercekat.

Hermione berpaling menoleh padaku dan kami saling tatap dengan lembut dan sendu. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sama sekali. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Leherku menggerakkan kepala ke kanan-kiri. Hermione membuka mulut, tapi tidak jadi berkata dengan menutup nya lagi. Membukanya lagi untuk mengatakan, "Sebaiknya kau tetap tidak tahu."

Aku tidak tega, benar-benar tidak tega, sangat tidak tega dan hatiku mencelos saat tangannya terangkat dan mengusap matanya yang berair. Aku tidak tega mengatakan pemahaman yang datang bagai petir menyambar. Hermione menangis karena menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apapun itu. Aku tidak tega dengan Hermione yang selalu menyimpan rahasia wanita untuknya ditelan sendiri dengan kepahitan dan tanpa air. Tanpa suara membuat tangisannya menusuk sampai ulu hati.

Tanganku kugerakan kali ini dengan kesadaran, sedikit ragu saat memegang punggungnya, dan mulai mengelus dengan kesiapan tak terhingga.

Ia sadar dan menengadah menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. Aku tersenyum sedih padanya dan mengangguk. Kenapa cinta bisa begitu merepotkan? Tapi aku di sisi lain tidak mau kehilangan Hermione.

Ia berkata dengan sesenggukan, "Banyak yang menyayangimu, tapi kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali pada diriku sendiri. "Aku... Tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu ini tidak bisa diubah, bukan lagi sulit. Maafkan aku."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya dirasakan Hermione. Apa ia kasihan padaku karena sangat jelas mengharapkannya, atau ia sangat mencintai sahabatku, atau ia yang kasihan dengan sahabatku, atau berjuta-juta alasan lainnya. Tapi ada satu yang teratas. Dan itu tidak pantas diperbincangkan.

Ia menatapku terus masih dengan matanya yang basah tidak sempat dihilangkan. Ia berkata terputus-putus. "Aku- Aku tetap tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku bingung. Aku- Aku yang minta maaf..."

"Apa maksud dari kau bingung?"

Ia berdiri dari ayunan. Aku ikut berdiri. "Aku akan pergi besok. Mungkin akan jarang kesini lagi. Kuharap kau bisa melanjutkan hidup. Janganlah terpaku padaku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia, sahabat kita berdua, Ron... Aku akan pergi dengannya."

Aku hanya diam. Apa ini merupakan akhirnya? Aku sudah kalah? Mulutku terbuka tapi sunyi tidak mengerti apa yang pantas diucapkan. Melihat sesuatu yang bercampur aduk pada ekspresi Hermione. Sulit sekali untuk paham, aku merasakan balasan saat pertama kali menciumnya. Ketika kami berciuman. Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa kemisteriusan yang tak terbatas.

Hermione nampak ragu. Kembali menatapku sangat dalam dan kurasa sangat lama atau waktu tidak berjalan. Tidak ada yang bisa tertebak di antara iris coklat itu. Isinya hanya rahasianya yang tak terbuka dan tertutup rapat.

Ia mendekat dan memelukku. Singkat bahkan sebelum aku membalasnya. Dan ia berbalik badan, membelakangiku seperti kejadian sebelumnya. Yang kulihat di hatinya sama dengan yang kulihat sekarang. Dari belakang tidaklah terlihat kalau dia mengucapkan atau berekspresi. Bagiku Hermione adalah Misteri Hidupku. Misteri yang sangat kucintai lebih dari Hidupku.

Dan dia berjalan, pelan, hembusan angin, ia lenyap. Sebelumnya berpesan.

"Selamat tinggal... Harry,"

Aku sesungguhnya rela dia pergi. Tapi sangat berat jika cintaku tidak dibawa olehnya. Tepat setelah ia menghilang dan mengucapkan perpisahan, aku lemas. Terduduk pada ayunan, lama sekali, melamun dan hanya bisa diam, sampai dingin malam mengalahkanku. Dan aku pulang.

Saat itu aku tidak menyadari, saat di taman itu aku tidak tahu, kalau seseorang meninggalkan sesuatu di beranda rumah waliku. Sebuah kado dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna hijau dan hiasaannya adalah pita putih serta gambar bunga-bunga berkerumun dalam kelopaknya yang kecil dan berwarna-warni. Hydrangea, namun tidak ada yang berwarna coklat.

Sebuah kertas tersematkan di sisinya. Kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Aku baru ingat kalau ini adalah akhir bulan ketujuh ulang tahunku. Dan isinya adalah yang sangat mengagetkanku kecuali mataku salah. Ini adalah kertas puisi yang tidak kurang dua tahun lalu kutinggalkan di atap Gubuk Menjerit. Aku tahu karena perkamennya tidak berbeda, tulisan dan bentuknya sama persis, begitu pula setiap kalimatnya.

Seseorang mengembalikannya padaku. Menghiraukan siapa yang bisa menemukan itu, aku lebih terkejut akan pikiranku tersangkut ke siapa, sebab di ujung tulisan itu, dengan tulisan yang sangat kukenal, di sebelah kata terakhir yaitu sebuah nama 'Hermione', tertulis sebuah kalimat yang setiap kubaca pasti akan membuatku merinding dan penyesalanku semakin dalam. Tulisannya hanya:

**Seandainya kau mengatakan ini dari awal.**

Itu hanya membuatku semakin bingung. Jika memang Hermione yang mengirimnya. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

Aku melanjutkan hidup seperti keinginannya. Aku masih mengharapkan bisa bersama dengannya. Walau mungkin kami tidak bisa bertemu untuk selamanya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku tidak mau meracau kebahagian mereka. Meski aku ingin aku yang membahagiakannya.

Kurasa cukup.

Cukup dengan bulan. Semua kembali ke satelit bumi kita. Bagi Hermione bulan adalah inspirasinya. Ia yang selalu menatapnya jika malam dan merenungi apa langkah hidupnya setidaknya di mataku. Aku melanjutkan hidup karena keinginannya. Tapi ingin tidak cukup membuatku semangat maka aku beradaptasi mengatasinya dengan memandang pigura bulat di langit malam sana. Bagiku semangat hidupku dipancarkan, dipantulkan, disateliti oleh Ia menuju ke mata yang jauh dari tempatku memandang.

Bagiku Hermione adalah bulan penuhku dan bulan adalah Hermione-ku.

Bayangnya menyertai setiap langkah hidupku.

.

.

_Haruskah diriku Menanti Keajaiban_

_Berharap dirimu bisa bersanding denganku_

_Walau badai datang menghantam tubuhku ini_

_Ku tak akan urungkan niat bersamamu..._

_Niat bersamamu..._

_Niat bersamamu..._

**o0o**

**

* * *

**Wanita ialah berbagai jenis. Dan setiap jenisnya tetap misterius. Dedicated to all woman who really capable hide her felt. Harry is I. Terima Kasih.**  
**


End file.
